


for the love of puppies

by Menacherie



Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: Roe finds her first. He’s on his way to rotations, early for once and stops when he opens the door because there is a dog there instead of the morning paper. He tilts his head and takes in her matted fur and the ribs showing before closing the door and going into the kitchen. He grabs the chicken that they ate last night and cuts it up before grabbing a paper plate and one of the older Tupperware containers and filled it with water.[outtakes, from "the shindig (off to college)"]
Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	for the love of puppies

Roe finds her first. He’s on his way to rotations, early for once, and stops when he opens the door because there is a dog there instead of the morning paper. He tilts his head and takes in her matted fur and the ribs showing before closing the door and going into the kitchen. He grabs the chicken that they ate last night and cuts it up before grabbing a paper plate and one of the older Tupperware containers and filled it with water. 

He went back out to the porch and placed them a bit away from the door so hopefully, she wouldn’t get tripped over before hurrying away because he was going to be late if he stayed any longer. 

\----

It’s Dick who sees her next. Roe didn’t grab the mail or bring in the paper before he left, so Dick ambles out to the mailbox and picks up the paper. He pauses when he sees the dog at the corner of the porch. He gently walks closer, holding out his hand for her to sniff. She pulls away, and Dick nods. “Alright.” He says. 

He goes into the house to put the mail and the paper on the counter before slipping back out to sit on the porch steps. He watches her out of the corner of his eyes as he leans back on his arms. 

She stays over on her side of the porch for about twenty minutes before crawling towards him on her belly. She stares at him for another five before nudging his hand. Dick slowly moves to gently rub behind her one floppy ear. 

“Hi Princess,” he says with a quiet voice. 

\---

The dog lives on the porch for a week before they realize that she’s probably not going to run away. Dick gets the pledges to give her a bath and brush out her fur. Unfortunately, none of the pledges ever had a dog before and the dog ends up running through the house with soap flying off of her while she’s soaking wet. 

Lip makes them clean up the soap and dry the carpet and then clean her again because someone let her outside while she was still wet and not only did she almost get in the pool she rolled around in the mud. The second attempt was much better executed. Her fur was combed and brushed out and then she trotted into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. 

No one bothered to tell her to get off of it when Dick sat down beside her and scratched behind her ears.

\----

“Are there any other points we need to address?” Dick asks from the front of the room. 

“The fuckin’ dog,” Leibgott says, just to watch Dick wince. “I ain’t calling her Dog, that’s like calling her a Delta.” 

Dick pauses and tilts his head when he sees people nodding and hears murmurs of agreement. 

“Er, alright, does anyone have suggestions?” 

There is a moment of silence before everyone started yelling out suggestions. 

“Rachel Berry!” Malarkey shouts and Dick turns to look at him. “What, she’s a star!” 

“Fuck that, let’s name her Ace,” Bull says. “Like Batman’s dog.” Leibgott finishes off and reaches over Perconte’s head to high five Bull. 

“What about Bruiser?” Buck asks. 

There was a pause to consider it then Harry shakes his head. “No, no ten thousand times no fuck no, we are not having a dog with a name from the girliest movie in the whole damn world Buck. Fuck that. No.” 

“What movie is he talking about?” Babe leans in to whisper in Roe’s ear. He gets a shrug in response. “No idea,” he whispered back. 

“Spot,” Cobb says, clearly tired of their fighting. 

The room turns to look at him. “You fuckin’ done Cobb?” Lieb scowls at him. 

“This is a stupid argument.” 

“Fuck you your face is a stupid argument.” 

“Lassie!” Luz shouts, and then changed his voice. “Little Timmy’s fallen in the well girl?!”

Babe groans and shakes his head. “Blocker.” He mutters. 

Nix laughs and points at Babe. “I like that one.”

“Lady!” Luz continues to call out. He pauses and deepens his voice “Oh this is the night, its a beautiful night and we callll it bella notte-” He is cut off when Bull whacks the back of his head. “Hey!”

“You know what sounds good? Spaghetti, we never have Spaghetti.” Julian says and then tenses when the room fell silent.

“Fuck you, man.” Leibgott hisses. “You know how to fucking read the rules or not?” 

“Shut your bastard mouth,” Perconte says, turning around to look at him. 

“Whiskey, we should name her Whiskey,” Nix says. 

“Or Brandy!” Harry counters

“Tequila!” Both of them are giggling by now and Dick rolls his eyes as the room continues to fall into chaos. 

“Old Yeller? Shiloh?” Luz keeps listing dog names and Dick looks up to the ceiling as if some Deity will come to help him. 

“What about Trigger?” Chuck pipes up. 

Its the only halfway decent name that’s popped up, because Dick was never going to suggest Princess to them. He makes an executive decision and knocks his gavel down. “Her name is Trigger, meeting dismissed.” 

\----  
Muck sits up. 

“I’m taking Trigger for a walk!” He calls out to the house. 

Dick ducks his head out of the kitchen. “What, why?” 

“Because there are two things that girls like, babies and dogs.” Muck says, then pauses. “Well, scars too, okay and nice teeth, and money, okay so girls like a lot of things, but two of them are babies and dogs and while I don’t have any of the other things I do have a dog.” 

Dick pauses and narrows his eyes. “You are taking her on a walk because you think she’ll help you pick up girls?” 

“Yes.” Muck says. 

“If you lose her I will kill you,” Dick says and then slips back into the kitchen. 

Muck pauses and then gathers up Trigger’s leash. He walks with her to the park and manages two loops around the walking track before coming home. 

Dick is waiting in the living room, staring at the door when they come in. 

“Well?” He asks. 

Muck grins. “She’s a miracle-worker! I got ten numbers, TEN!” he grabs Dick in a hug before hurrying into his room. “PENK, GO WALK THE DOG TOMORROW.” 

\----

Muck sighed when he slipped back in the door. He let Trigger off her leash and leaned against the door with a loopy sort of look on his face. Dick was coming down the stairs and tilted his head. “Muck, you okay?”

“I’m in love.”

“Oh,” Dick said. “Well as long as you’re okay.” he continued down the stairs and walked through the foyer and into the living room.

“More than okay, life is perfect.” Muck said as he walked into the living room. He flopped on the couch, knocking over Leibgott’s bowl of candy.

“Hey, fuck you, I don’t care how in love you are dickwad, you do do not fuck with my shit.” Leibgott pointed at him before shoving his candy back in the bowl. He picked up a bite and paused. “Aw fuck I dunno what’s been on this couch, I can’t eat this shit anymore.” He got up and knocked Muck’s head with his bowl. “Douche.” he hissed.

Muck just took advantage of his absence to layout on the couch with a sigh.

Dick looked up from his book and at the ceiling before closing his book and looking at Muck. “What’s her name?”

“Faye Tanner. Sweet sweet Faye Tanner.”

“Yeah?” Dick asked. “What’s she like?”

“She’s the most beautiful person I ever met.”

“Who is?” Penkala asked as he knocked Muck’s legs off the couch.

“Faye Tanner apparently,” Dick told him.

“Who?”

“The love of my life.” Muck said. Penk looked over at Dick, who just shrugged and made a hand motion at Muck before getting up and slipping out the french doors. Trigger followed him.

“So you got a girls number, that’s nice buddy.”

Muck froze and sat up. “Oh my god! I didn’t even ask her out or get her number.”

Leibgott snorted with laughter from the kitchen. “She’s the love of your life and you can’t even ask her out? You dumbnut.”

“Oh god, I have to go back to the dog park, except she’s probably not there.” Muck clutched his face and shook his head. “Holy crap holy crap.”

“Calm down,” Penk said, grabbing his arm.

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN PENK. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS OUT THERE AND I DIDN’T EVEN GET HER NUMBER.”

“Dude, chill.”

“Oh god, I’m the biggest idiot to grace the world.”

“Just go back to the dog park the same time until you see her, simple,” Penk said, patting him on the arm.

“Right. You’re right. I can just stay at the dog park until she shows up again.”

“No, Muck, that is not what I said, I said go back the same time tomorrow and just, ask her out.”

“Penk what if she says no, oh my god.” Muck started working himself into a panic again. “She’s the most amazing girl I ever met.”


End file.
